Gorosei
The Gorosei, also known as the Five Star Elders, are the quintet of leaders of the World Government in One Piece. They can be considered one of the main antagonists of the series, as they rule the most corrupt organization in the One Piece world. Abilities As the leaders of the World Government, the Gorosei has unlimited political power and infulence in the One Piece world. They are the leaders of the World Government and they have control over the 170 allied nations. The Gorosei have the final say over anything since they have the power to veto the Fleet Admiral's commands. They can revoke a Shichibukai's title if he or she refused to obey their orders such as Boa Hancock and Jinbe. When it comes to physical abilities and prowess, not much is known about them. However, one of the members was seen with a sword which may imply that the member is skilled with the sword. Personality As heads of the World Government and tyrants of the world, they have authority over the world. The Gorosei are knowledgeable of many things in the world and as a group they seek to keep order in the world. They are against any possible threats to the World Government such as pirates and other individuals who goes against their wishes such as the archaeologists of Ohara. The Gorosei are cautious of the three great powers in the world which includes the Shichibukai, Yonko, and the Marines. When Crocodile was defeated by Luffy, the Gorosei was frustrated over Crocodile's loss as this would negatively affect the three great powers in the world. They also frustrated at Luffy for disturbing this power and have kept a close eye on him from the incident to Alabasta, to Marineford, and to Dressrosa. They are very wary toward Monkey D. Luffy for the troubles and crimes he caused to the balance of power such as defeating three warlords and going against the World Government. As a result of the crimes that Luffy is responsible for causing, the Gorosei views him as a special threat to the World Government especially learning that he has the will of the D. The Gorosei also fears powerful individuals out there such as the Yonko especially when they are meeting together. Such powerful individuals include Marshall D. Teach for his crimes against the World Government and feels that the Yonko are great enough to defeat him. As leaders of the World Government, the Gorosei value powerful members that fight for them. When Aokiji left the Marines they were disappointed that they lost a powerful asset to the likes of Blackbeard. They blame Akainu for Aokiji's defection. When Jinbe left the Schichibukai position, they saw this negatively as it would not uphold the well-intended relationship between the fishmen and humans. The Gorosei is also against studies that they do not approve of such as the study of the past conducted by the Ohara Archeologists. The Gorosei had them killed for their studies viewing it as a great threat to the World Government. History Past Not much is known about how these members became the leaders of the World Government or why they became the leaders, but for many years they have been leading the World Government. Ohara Incident Since the archeologists of Ohara have been studying the Poneglyphs, the Gorosei decided that this was too dangerous beacuse they did not the world to know about the World Government's past. To avoid any upcoming problems, the Gorosei finally decided to initiated a buster call (or a destructive Navy attack) on the small island. Plot Sky Island Saga They first appear talking about who might take Crocodile's seat as the new Shichibukai. They also went on about the interactions with the Yonko and want the marines to hunt down Monkey D. Luffy as a man that cannot be forgiven. Water 7 Saga The Gorosei was commenting on Aokiji and his position as an Admiral. They were still interested in the interactions between the Yonko. Summit War Saga After the Whitebeard war, they were concerned about the condition of the world. They appeared to be upset about Jinbe since he left the Shichibukai; the Gorosei sees this as conflict between humans and fishmen. They continue to talk about the danger of Luffy and Blackbeard since they both have the Will of the D. Dressrosa Saga They seemed to be confused and worried about Donquixote Doflamingo's position as Shichibukai and his interaction between Luffy and Law. In an argument with Sakazuki who called them "Celestial Dragons' puppets", it was revealed that they had lied to the world about Doflamingo leaving the Shichibukai. They were shock to hear that Luffy had defeated Doflamingo and called him a "brat". Fujitora revealed the true news of the Dressrosa incident to prevented the Gorosei and Sakazuki to cover-up the incident. Members Trivia *They are one of the few characters to have appeared before but not have their names introduced. Their first appearance was Chapter 233. *The voice actors for the Gorosei are Jerry Russell, Kurt Kleinmann, Randy Pearlman, Cameron Smith, Kent Williams, Garrett Hayes Reeves, and JB Edwards. *One of the Gorosei seem to resemble the late comedian Don Rickles, but it is highly unlikely to have been based on him. Navigation Category:Propagandists Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Elderly Category:Bigger Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Conspirators Category:Nameless Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Partners in Crime Category:Necessary Evil